Valentine Slushie
by Ehmi
Summary: FinnKurt Kurt's been slushied by the least person he expected! Oneshot! Written for EltonColferLuvr but anyone is welcome to read!


**Emi (that's me) says:** This was written for EltonColferLuvr who made me her favorite author even when I haven't written anything. I sort of felt the need to write something so that I'd be at least called an author of a story. It's not much but it's FinnKurt and has plot!

To be honest, I'm not really a FinnKurt shipper but I don't have anything against them so I was able to write a story with them as a pair. Besides, I believe EltonColferLuvr is a FinnKurt shipper.

PLEASE NOTE that although this was written for EltonColferLuvr, anyone is welcome to read! This is also a post-valentine fic and my first posted.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Disclaimer:** If I owned GLEE, Kurt will be singing more solos. Since I don't, I only got to hear him sing two solos: Defying Gravity and Mr. Cellophane.

**Valentine Slushie**

By ✎Emi✎

Pairing: FinnKurt

Posted: February 20, 2010

Mercedes, Tina and Artie gaped in shock. Kurt had his eyes shut tight and his stance rigid and tense. Kurt was _slushied_. Now normally, that wouldn't be surprising but this isn't a normal slushie.

Kurt opened his eyes and looked at the cup that previously contained the drink that now covered his face. The boy (because he's definitely not a _man yet_) who just slushied him was silent. Kurt didn't want to look at his face. He didn't want to believe he did it. He swallowed the little amount of slushie that entered his mouth.

They were on their way to the clubroom when the incident happened. Not even one of them anticipated it. The students who passed by snickered when they saw the scene; they were in the corridor after all. It was only natural that there would be a number of students in the hall.

"What the hell FINN?!" Mercedes hissed at Finn, finally snapping out of her stupor. "I thought we were all over this? What's the matter with you?!"

Like a domino effect, Mercedes' outburst triggered Tina's and Artie's. The three of them positioned themselves in such a way that they were between Kurt and Finn. All three were talking at the same time that it was difficult to understand. Not that it would matter. Finn wasn't even paying attention to them. His eyes stayed glued to the petite soprano.

Kurt was silent through it as well. To say that he was shocked is an understatement. He thought he and Finn were getting along for the past weeks. Ever since the sectionals, everything with Finn seemed to go smoothly. He frowned when he felt his heart tightening. 'Was it just my imagination that Finn and I might have actually been more than – ' Kurt shook his head to clear his mind, effectively cutting his train of thoughts. Finally gathering the courage to speak, he looked up to see Finn's face only to be silenced by the intense gaze he received.

It was rare that Finn had that look. He silently berated himself for feeling giddy but didn't get to think about it much because of what Finn did next.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He said and turned around leaving the group who were silent again.

"What the hell was that?" Once again, it was Mercedes who first spoke to break the silent.

Artie frowned. "Maybe it was a dare?"

"Whatever it was, let's get Kurt cleaned up first." Tina suggested and turned to look at Kurt. "Kurt?"

Kurt was in a daze, staring at the path that Finn took. There wasn't even a single tone of malice in Finn's voice when he heard them. In fact, it even sounded sincere to him – like it meant more than just a greeting. He licked his lips and something clicked in his mind. He laughed and shook his head.

"Kurt?" This time it was Artie who called for his attention. "Aside from the obvious discomfort from the slushie, are you okay?"

Tina and Mercedes could only nod, thinking the same.

Kurt chuckled and nodded his head. "Yes, I'm fine. As a matter of fact, I think I kind of like this flavor of slushie."

Mercedes looked at him strangely. "Kurt, you've just been slushied by Finn Hudson. What are you so happy about?"

"Exactly that, Mercedes." Kurt said. "Anyway, like I said. I kind of like this flavor of slushie."

Tina frowned, confused. "But Kurt, you said you didn't like slushie."

Kurt's eyes glowed. "But this isn't just a slushie, Tina. It's chocolate sushie." He laughed and waved. "I'm off to clean myself. You guys can go ahead without me."

The three of them could only watch as Kurt went off to the same direction Finn went.

* * *

Finn watched as Kurt entered the Men's restroom. He felt a little guilty for what he did but he hoped Kurt would understand. He couldn't think of any other way.

"Hey, Hudson." Finn froze and looked at the owner of the voice who called him. It was Kurt, looking adorable (even though his face was still covered by remains of the slushie) as he peaked through the door of the men's restroom. Finn took a deep breath and walked towards him. The final bell has rung and students were already in class. Well, except for the two of them.

Kurt walked towards the sink, crossed his arms and looked straight at Finn, feeling confident. Finn on the other hand was anything but. He wasn't sure if Kurt had understood but if he didn't, 'I guess I'll just have to make him understand.'

Finn walked towards Kurt and stopped just a few inches from him. He took in the wet trails that the slushie left. The chocolate color was a contrast to Kurt's pale skin but he found himself captivated. The subject of his interest, albeit his previous confidence, couldn't help but feel flustered. 'He is so close. _We're _too close.'

"Kurt." Kurt shivered. He wasn't even touching him yet he was feeling this way. "Do you understand?"

Kurt composed himself and looked him straight in the eyes. Finn looked back, with the same intensity as the one he had during the slushie incident in the corridor. Without taking his eyes off of Finn's, Kurt slowly raised his hand and wiped the wet part on his cheek. Breaking eye contact, Kurt looked at Finn's lips and placed his fingers there. A few seconds later he recovered his hand, and looked at Finn expectantly.

Finn subconsciously licked his lips, making Kurt smile. His lips tasted like chocolate.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too." Kurt had said this with eyes speaking more than the words that were uttered.

Finn smiled happily and wrapped his arms around Kurt. "I'm glad you understood, Kurt."

Kurt snuggled closer to Finn. "You could have just told me." He mumbled.

"Well, yeah but I somehow wanted to stake my claim on you on Valentine's Day but at the same time still keep those feelings hidden." Finn rambled. "Does that make sense?"

Kurt chuckled. "In a weird and confusing way."

"I just wanted you to be mine – to tell everyone that you're mine but I know I couldn't because I'm not ready for that kind of thing. But I still wanted to-"

"Hold that thought." Kurt said, moving slightly away from the hug. "When did I became yours? We aren't even dating."

"I just thought that – Sorry, Kurt. Am I getting ahead of myself?" Finn looked genuinely hurt that Kurt felt guilty for teasing him liked that.

Kurt held Finn's face in his hands and moved closer to him, and finally kissing him on the lips. "I'm sorry, Finn. I was kidding. I'm all yours."

Finn laughed and took Kurt's hands in his. "If that's the case, maybe you can give me another kiss?"

"Only if you promise me never to throw slushie that horribly clashes with my outfit again." Kurt said.

Finn grinned at him. "Sure thing." He said quietly as he closed the gap between them, his lips touching Kurt once more.

It was a gentle kiss but it spoke volumes. They didn't say I love you's. They didn't voice out any promises. But that Valentine's Day, the chocolate slushie and the first kiss that they shared, held a promise that Kurt was Finn's and Finn was Kurt's. As well as the Valentine's greeting that held so much emotion it might as well be I love you.

✎END✎

**Emi (that's me) says**,

I hope you guys liked it. Feel free to review! Thank you for reading this!

If there are grammatical errors or typos, please tell me. Proofreading was done in 1:30AM, when I was already feeling sleepy. I'd be happy to get constructive criticisms or any kind of feedback.

Once again, Thank you for reading!

✎Emi✎


End file.
